Une histoire de photos
by cmoa
Summary: Cette histoire prend ses racines sur l'épisode de l'insaisissable. Que pense réellement Adrien des photos présentes chez Marinette ?
1. Une histoire de photos

Salut les gens ! Je reviens après plus d'un mois pour cause de déménagement et de bac. Mais le bon côté de cette histoire c'est que les longues surveillances permettent d'avoir le temps d'écrire plein de choses. Tellement que ce n'est pas un OS mais une histoire à chapitre que je vous amène !

Cette histoire prend son origine dans l'épisode de l'insaisissable. Adrien n'est pas indifférent aux révélations faites dans l'émission avec Jagged Stone.

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi je ne fais que de les emprunter pour satisfaire ma frustration de les voir si aveugles de leur sentiment.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une histoire de photos**

Adrien était devant son poste de télévision. Son amie Marinette avait prévenu toute la classe que son idole, Jagged Stone, allait participer à une émission dans la boulangerie de son père. C'était trop cool de le voir tenter de travailler le pain et c'était marrant de le voir recouvert de farine.

Suite à cet incident, ils avaient mis une coupure pub et Adrien attendant impatiemment la suite.

Quand l'émission reprit, il remarqua quelque chose :

 _« Eh ! commença Jagged, Il y a plus de photo de ce garçon que de moi ! La fille du boulanger serait-elle amoureuse ? »_

Or, le garçon sur ces photos, c'était lui ! Il y avait une bonne dizaine de cliché et toutes n'étaient pas issues des magazines !

Cela serait-il possible ? Marinette serait-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ? Peu probable… Elle était tellement distante d'ordinaire… Comment pourrait-elle être amoureuse de lui ?!

Sans compter les débuts catastrophiques qu'ils ont eu le jour de la rentrée… Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Et pourtant…. Cette idée… Elle lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur.

 _\- Ah bah gamin… pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?_

 _\- N'importe quoi Plagg, je ne suis pas tout rouge_

 _\- C'est ça ! Et moi je n'aime plus le fromage répliqua le kwami_

 _\- Tant mieux !_

 _\- Certainement pas non ! Va me chercher du camembert plutôt que de te transformer en cerise_

De mauvaises grâces, le blond se leva pour aller lui en prendre un morceau dans son mini-frigo.

Quand il revint devant son écran, il constata que cette petite émission venait de virer au cauchemard : l'assistante de Jagged Stone venait de se faire akumatiser.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, il fut transformé en Chat Noir et arriva sur place. Il essaya de forcer le système de sécurité de la boulangerie mais il fut projeté très violemment contre une camionnette. Chat Noir en eu le souffle coupé. C'est qu'ils étaient de plus en plus fort ces akumatisés !

Heureusement que sa Lady était là ! Malgré les embûches et la quasi-perte de son miraculous, ils arrivèrent à l'arrêter et à tout remettre dans leur état normal.

Tant qu'il était là, il aurait aimé jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de Marinette mais les bips en provenance de sa bague l'obligèrent à partir.

Le lendemain, il avait décidé d'attendre Marinette à son casier pour en avoir le cœur net. Il l'a vit arriver discrètement avec de drôles de mouvements. Elle était vraiment marrante se dit-il

 _\- Salut Marinette !_

 _\- Aaaaaaah !_

 _\- Tout va bien ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi hier après-midi, j'avais peur que…._

 _\- Ah ! Alors tu as regardé… Comment te dire… Bon. A propos de l'émission, les autographies dans ma chambre.._

 _\- Tu veux dire les photographies_

 _\- Oui les grotographies, c'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est que… je suis passionnée de mode et…_

 _\- Ah oui_ ? dit-il sur un ton que Chat noir aurait pu utiliser. _Vraiment ?_

 _\- Oui ! Tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Enfin ! Si ! Tu m'intéresse ! Mais pas… pas comme ça… Tu comprends ? Hahah, hein dit ?_

 _\- Je plaisante, t'en fait pas j'ai compris. Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude avec mes fans. Il y en a même qui ont des photos de moi partout ! Dans des endroits des fois pas possible !_

 _\- Haha ! Il y en a même qui en ont sous leur matelas haha…_

 _\- Je me disais…. Comme t'adore la mode… ça te dirais de venir assister à mon prochain shooting photo ?_

 _\- Ça alors ! T'es furieux ? Heu… t'es sérieux ? T'es sérieux ?_

 _\- Honnêtement, c'est très long et ennuyeux mais si tu es là, on s'amuserait surement. T'en dit quoi ?_

 _\- OUUIIIIIIIIIII ! Merci Adrien !_

 _\- Alors je te tiens au courant. A tout à l'heure en classe… Je suis content de t'avoir comme amie._

C'est vrai qu'il était content de l'avoir comme ami mais malgré tout, Adrien de sut pas vraiment dire en quoi il était heureux et déçu en même temps de cette discussion. Peut-être que ça lui faisait plaisir de penser qu'elle était amoureuse de lui… dommage….

Au moins, il savait qu'ils pourraient discuter un peu avec elle lors de ses prochains shooting et il se sentirait un peu moins seul, donc ce n'était pas une mauvaise discussion.

*** A suivre ***

* * *

Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Un petit démarrage en douceur et un début de développement dans le prochain chapitre !

Comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Et même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs à condition que ça soit constructif !

Bonne journée !


	2. Le début des doutes

Salut les gens ! Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review. Voici la suite d'une histoire de photos et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le début des doutes**

Depuis le lendemain de l'émission, Adrien avait hâte d'être à son prochain shooting. Dès qu'il y pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tourner vers Marinette et de sourire. Et à chaque fois, il remarqua que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rosée. Adrien la trouvait très jolie ainsi.

Dès qu'il sut la date, il se précipita pour lui dire :

\- _Marinette !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'ai la date du prochain shooting ! Dans 2 jours à 17h._

 _\- Oper, sukay_

 _\- Okay,_ dit-il avec un petit rire. _Tiens, je te donne l'adresse du studio._

Il lui tendit une carte mais avant qu'il ait pu y poser ses doigts, une tornade blonde passa avant elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est Adrichou ?_

 _\- Chloé ! Rend ça à Marinette !_

 _\- Un studio photo ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est pour…_

Mais Chloé ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer sa phrase avant d'exploser :

 _\- QUOI ?! Comment peux-tu proposer à Marinette d'être mannequin alors que je suis là !_

 _\- Chloé c'est…_

 _\- Sérieusement ! Tu l'as regardé ?! Elle n'a aucun style, ces vêtements sont ridicules et elle n'a pas ma classe ! Si tu dois donner cette carte à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et certainement pas à cette fille de boulanger sans aucun avenir…_

 _\- CHLOÉ !_

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade Adrien avait vu de plus en plus rouge

 _\- Tu te calmes Chloé. Je ne lui propose pas de venir pour être mannequin mais pour parler stylisme. Tu devrais arrêter tout de suite de dire du mal de Marinette simplement parce que tu es jalouse. Je suis ton meilleur ami, Chloé, mais j'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amis et tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à eux injustement._

 _\- Mais Adrichou…_

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et par pitié, arrête de m'appeler Adrichou._

 _\- Mais Adrien…_

 _\- Rend lui la carte maintenant s'il te plait._

Chloé était sous le choc et lui tendit la carte du bout des doigts

\- _Merci Chloé_ , dit Marinette sans croire à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

La blonde sortie de sa transe, eut un regard de mépris pour sa camarade et avec un « humph », et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa place la tête haute.

A la fin de la journée, Adrien parti voir son amie d'enfance.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Adrien, dit-elle d'un ton cassant en insistant bien sur le prénom._

 _\- Allez Chloé… viens, je dois te parler._

 _\- Il me semble que tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à me dire tout-à-l'heure._

 _\- Chloé, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit ça comme ça. Ecoute, tu es et tu resteras à jamais ma meilleure amie. Mais des fois, le comportement que tu as fait du mal aux autres et à moi aussi._

 _\- Adrien. Crois-moi, je ne m'en prends qu'aux gens qui le méritent_

 _\- C'est pas vrai Chloé._

 _\- Si !_

 _\- Non, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait Marinette tout-à-l'heure par exemple ?_

 _\- ELLE ?! Mais c'est la pire de toutes ! Elle est là, elle n'est rien mais tout le monde l'aime ! Même sans rien faire, tout le monde l'apprécie ! Depuis la 6eme, elle me vole la vedette dès qu'elle en a l'occasion alors qu'elle n'a rien pour elle ! Elle m'a volé ma place de déléguée et surtout elle m'a volé TOI !_

Elle finit sa tirade les yeux embués de larmes

 _\- Chloé… Je ne comprends pas… Comment ça elle m'a volé ?_

 _\- Oh pitié Adrien ! Ne joue pas au plus aveugle avec moi ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu la regardes…_

 _\- Marinette est une amie.._

 _\- Non Adrien dit-elle fermement. Je suis ton amie et tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça. Ce regard, tu ne l'as réservé qu'à deux personnes : elle… et ta mère._

Adrien était encore sous le choc des propos tenus par la blonde. Regardait-il réellement Marinette de la même manière qu'il regardait les photos de sa mère ? Cette révélation le laissait un peu perdu. Il reprit néanmoins la parole

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois arrêter de t'en prendre à elle. Est-ce que tu veux assister à un shooting._

 _\- Evidemment_

 _\- Okay. Pour après-demain ce n'est pas possible, mais il n'y a pas de problème pour celle d'après. Ça t'ira ?_

Elle hocha de la tête. Adrien lui sourit alors et la pris dans ses bras

 _\- Tu seras toujours mon amie Chloé. Toujours._

Et sans le savoir il lui fit vraiment mal.

 ***** A suivre *****

* * *

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre terminée. Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires, même si ça ne vous a pas plus d'ailleurs, à condition que ça soit constructif.

Bonne journée !


	3. Coeur brisé

Bonjour ! Avez vous ces êtres merveilleux que sont les bébé ? Quand ils vous réveillent à 5h du mat et après, vous, vous ne pouvez pas vous recoucher... Du coup vous postez votre nouveau chapitre d'une histoire de photo !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Cœur brisé**

Après cette journée riche en émotions, Adrien était de retour chez lui. Il s'effondra dans son canapé en soupirant. Il passa sa tête en arrière et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Ça n'avait pas été facile de se confronter avec sa meilleure amie. Il savait que Chloé pouvait être difficile mais il restait néanmoins très attaché à la fille du maire. Il ne savait pas encore trop quoi faire de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui mais il se posait plein de questions.

Etait-il amoureux de Marinette comme le suggérait Chloé ? Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il était très attaché à sa camarade mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Il n'eut cependant pas vraiment le luxe d'y réfléchir car quelque chose fit une entrée fracassante à travers sa baie vitrée.

 _\- Adrien Agreste !_

 _\- Chloé ?!_

 _\- Non ! Il n'y a plus de Chloé ! Je suis Cœur Brisé et tu vas venir avec moi !_

Adrien fit une pirouette pour éviter la première attaque. Il contourna le canapé et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à la distancer pour pouvoir se transformer. Malheureusement Cœur Brisé était rapide et elle lui barra le chemin en bas des escaliers

 _\- Oh non Adrien ! Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper_

 _\- Chloé dit-il en reculant_

 _\- NON ! Je t'ai déjà dit ! Il n'y a plus de Chloé ! Tu as tué toi-même Chloé ! Il ne reste que Cœur Brisé_

 _\- Ce n'est pas vrai, je sais que tu es toujours là Chloé !_

 _\- TAIS-TOI !_

 _\- Oh mon dieu Ladybug !_

Cœur brisé se retourna et ne vit que du vide. Adrien l'avait trompé ! Quand elle voulut faire face à sa victime, elle n'était plus là

\- _ADRIIIEEEEEEN_ !

Fier de sa ruse, il était parti se cacher dans le placard le plus proche pour pouvoir se transformer en Chat noir. Dès qu'il le put, il appela sa coéquipière qui devait être en patrouille normalement.

 _\- Ladybug !_

 _\- Chat Noir ?_

 _\- Viens vite au manoir Agreste, Chloé bourgeois a été akumatisée en Cœur brisé et veut s'en prendre à Adrien._

 _\- QUOI ?! J'arrive tout de suite ! Mets-le vite à l'abri !_

 _\- C'est fait bugguinette. Elle ne pourra jamais le trouvé là où il est._

 _\- Ok, alors retiens là au maximum. Je fais au plus vite_

 _\- Je t'attends ma Lady._

Bon, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de Chloé. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus poursuivi, il prit le temps de l'observer un peu. Elle avait maintenant la peau rose parme, ses cheveux étaient hérissés en pointe bordeaux sombre. Elle avait un costume près du corps de la même couleur striée de brisure blanche. Il cherchait où pouvait se trouver l'akuma quand il vit le pendentif blanc en forme de cœur. Il se souvint que Chloé l'avait supplié de lui offrir ce pendentif pour son dernier anniversaire. L'akuma était forcément là.

Chat noir l'entendait crier pour essayer de débusquer Adrien mais il n'avait toujours pas eu de démonstration de ses pouvoirs mis-à-part le fait qu'elle se déplaçait très rapidement. C'était quasiment du déplacement instantané. Il la voyait être à un endroit et la seconde suivante plusieurs mètres plus loin. Etait-ce son seul pouvoir ? En avait-elle d'autre ?

Soudain, elle disparut de son champ de vision. Où était-elle passée ?

« _Derrière toi Chat Noir !_ »

Elle était là. Il se mit en position de combat et la provoqua

\- _Alors mon cœur ! Prête pour une petite danse ?_

 _\- Tu n'es pas assez bon danseur, je veux Adrien. Dis-moi où tu l'as caché !_

 _\- Je garderais ce secret enfoui en moi !_

 _\- Tu feras moins le malin quand je t'aurais pris ton miraculous !_

Les coups commençaient à tomber. Ils alternaient mutuellement entre attaque et défense mais Cœur brisé avait un énorme avantage. A chaque fois que Chat Noir allait la frapper, elle disparaissait pour réapparaitre dans son dos et le cogner. Il allait se prendre un nouveau coup quand un yoyo attrapa le bras de son adversaire.

- _Eh ! Cœur Brisé ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas battre les animaux ?_

 _\- Ladybug… comme si je n'avais pas assez d'un gêneur._

L'akumatisé fit un déplacement rapide mais elle était toujours retenue par le yoyo de la coccinelle.

 _\- Eh oui, pas facile quand on est attaché !_

 _\- Si tu tiens t'en que ça, essaye de me suivre !_

Elle fit alors plusieurs déplacements entrainant Ladybug avec elle. Chat Noir s'était remis debout et sauta sur Ladybug pour la retenir.

 _\- Il faut réussir à l'immobiliser ! Son akuma est dans son pendentif !_

 _\- Compris Chat Noir !_

Mais Cœur Brisé n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Même si elle devait trainer deux personnes derrière elle, l'akumatisé arrivait malgré tout à faire ses déplacements quasi-instantanés, si bien que Ladybug fut obligé de la libérer sous peine de se prendre violemment un mur.

 _\- Ils mangent du lion ou quoi ces derniers temps ?! dit-elle_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ma Lady, en tout cas merci d'avoir empêché qu'on se mange le mur !_

 _\- De rien chaton. Bon je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choix… LUCKY CHARM !_

En même temps qu'elle prononçait sa phrase miraculeuse, elle élança son yoyo en l'air pour qu'un gros sachet en papier lui retombe dans les mains.

- _De la fécule de maïs ? Mais je ne veux pas faire de gâteau ?!_

 _\- Je sais comment s'en servir ! lui répondit Chat noir. Il faut l'attirer dans le jardin. Je pars devant pour préparer le piège. Toi tu la retiens une minute_

 _\- Chat attend ! Explique-moi au moins !_

Mais il était déjà parti. Dans le jardin il y avait un petit bassin d'eau. Il y versa la fécule et mélangea avec un bâton pour obtenir une pâte semi-liquide blanche. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à l'attirer ici et qu'elle ne bouge plus le temps de mettre les pieds dans son mélange. Il se cacha, se racla la gorge avant de crier : « Chloé ! C'est moi Adrien ! Je suis prêt à t'écouter ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Cœur brisé esquiva Ladybug et arriva dans le jardin

\- _Adrien ! Où t'es-tu caché ?!_

 _\- Je vais venir à toi mais tu dois avancer un peu que je te voie !_

Cœur brisé avança lentement pour trouver sa cachette mais Chat noir lui sauta dessus pour la pousser dans le bassin.

\- _Maudit Chat Noir ! Où est Adrien !_

 _\- Attrape-moi si tu le veux !_

Elle voulut le faire mais elle resta bloquée dans le bassin

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_

 _\- Ça ma chère, c'est ce qu'on appelle un fluide non newtonien. Plus tu bouges vite, plus il est solide, donc plus tu es bloquée !_

Cœur brisé eu un cri de rage et voulu frapper son adversaire du mieux qu'elle put avec ses pieds bloqués. De son côté Chat Noir esquivait les coups tout en essayant de lui arracher son pendentif. Ce n'est que quand Ladybug arriva que l'akumatisé fut déconcentrée et que le héros cassa la corde qui retenait le médaillon qui tomba enfin au sol. Ladybug allait l'écraser du pied quand Chat Noir l'arrêta.

\- _Attend ma Lady, le bijou ne mérite pas d'être foulé du pied comme ça. Laisse-moi faire ça comme il faut._

 _\- Si tu veux_ dit-elle avec étonnement

Chat Noir utilisa alors son cataclysme et le papillon violet s'échappa des cendres. Ladybug le purifia et détransforma Chloé.

 _\- Je m'occupe d'elle ma Lady_ dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- _Comme tu veux Chat Noir. Ne traine pas trop_

 _\- Merci ma Lady_

Chat noir s'approcha alors de la fille du maire qui était encore accroupie au sol.

\- _Chloé ? ça va ?_

 _\- Chat Noir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Tu as été akumatisée._

 _\- Encore ?!_

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

\- _Non, c'est la faute d'Adrien._

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir._

 _\- Il ne m'aime pas._

 _\- Bien sûr que si, mais pas comme tu le souhaites._

 _\- Il était la seule personne digne de moi…_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par trouver la personne qui te convient vraiment. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà une tonne de prétendants._

 _\- Evidemment qu'il y en a une tonne, je suis Chloé Bourgeois dit-elle en relevant le nez._

 _\- Evidemment rit-il. Content que tu ais repris du poil de la bête. Bon je dois y aller. Bon courage !_

 _\- Merci Chat Noir._

 _\- A votre service Majesté_! dit-il avec une révérence avant de partir.

 ***** A suivre *****

* * *

Piufff ! je ne sais pas si ça c'est vu, mais ce chapitre n'était absolument pas prévu à la base. Quand j'avais rédigé le chapitre 2, il n'y avait pas la dernière phrase sur la blessure de Chloé mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, en le tapant à l'ordi… je devais l'écrire. Et fatalement en l'écrivant je me devais de faire un chapitre sur Chloé akumatisée… Alors que je ne sais pas décrire les scènes de combat ! Mais quelle idée !

Si par miracle, ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir au travers d'une petite review. Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, à condition que ça soit constructif !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Le shooting

Salut tout le monde ! Etant maintenant en vacances, j'ai donc moins de temps pour écrire... (faites des gosses qu'ils disaient...) j'ai encore quelques chapitres sous le coude mais il va falloir que je m'y remette.

Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, c'est très motivant.

Réponse pour Guest : ravie que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour les compliments. Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus long mais je ne promets rien... ça dépend un peu de l'inspiration ^^'

et maintenant : le nouveau chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le shooting**

Adrien était dans les vestiaires en train de se changer. Il avait voulu attendre Marinette devant le studio mais le gorille n'avait pas été de son avis. Il allait passer au maquillage quand il fut prévenu de son arrivée.

« _Marinette_ ! »

Quand il la vit, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Son regard se posait sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

\- _Ça va Marinette ?_

 _\- C'est merveilleux !_

 _\- Content que ça te plaise lui répondit le mannequin. Viens, je vais te présenter._

Elle rencontra ainsi les différents acteurs de la séance photo : Lydia, la styliste responsable des tenues créées par M. Agreste, Evan le maquilleur, Vincent le photographe et Isabelle son assistante.

Marinette était restée avec Lydia qui lui présentait la collection pendant qu'Adrien finissait de se préparer.

Soudain, Natalie qui était là pour superviser la séance reçu un coup de fil.

\- _Quoi ?! ok, j'arrive._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Le chauffeur de Cassandra a eu un accident de voiture. Apparemment il n'y a rien de bien grave mais ils sont quand même en route pour l'hôpital._

 _\- Mais comment on va faire s'il manque une des deux mannequins qu'il faut pour le shooting ?_

 _\- Débrouillez-vous ! Commencez par les photos d'Adrien seul ou trouvez quelqu'un pour la remplacer._

 _\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer._ demanda Lydia

 _\- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on trouve quelqu'un comme ça ?_ surenchérit Evan

- _Pourquoi pas Marinette_ ? proposa Adrien

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle venait de s'étrangler en entendant ça. Lydia lui tourna autour :

« _Oui… Il faut que je mesure mais les mensurations pourraient coller… Viens là Marinette, on va faire de toi une star ! »_

L'asiatique était de plus en plus rouge tandis qu'elle était trainé dans les vestiaires malgré les protestations.

Adrien avait commencé les photos en solo quand on entendit un « _Ça colle parfaitement !_ » crié de derrière une porte ce qui le fit sourire : « _Oui ! Très bien cette expression Adrien !_ »

La séance progressait très bien quand Adrien se figea. Marinette venait d'entrer dans le studio et elle était sublime. Elle portait un top rouge surmonté d'un poncho en dentelle noire avec une jupe volante rouge qui lui arrivait aux genoux ainsi que de fines sandales à talon qui lui faisaient des jambes interminables. Ils lui avaient également libéré les cheveux, seulement décoré par un fin serre-tête argenté. Un léger maquillage aux yeux lui agrandissait le regard et ses lèvres avaient une légère teinte cerise.

Mon dieu ces lèvres ! Adrien n'arrivait plus à les quitter du regard !

D'ailleurs tout le monde dans le studio avait remarqué la réaction du mannequin. Quand elle s'approcha de lui et demanda :

- _Alors Adrien… Comment tu me trouves ?_

 _\- Waouh ! tu es… Waouh ! Tu… tu es… parfaite !_

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Pour une fois que c'était lui et non elle qui bafouillait !

Ils commencèrent donc la séance. Adrien était aux anges mais Marinette était bien trop stressée.

« _Non Marinette ! Ne sois pas si rigide !_ » Dit le photographe.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les appareils photos, les spots et surtout Adrien ! Rien n'était fait pour qu'elle arrive à se détendre. Le mannequin se pencha alors à son oreille :

\- _Détend toi Marinette. Imagine que tu es en train de créer des vêtements, ou que tu joues à Ultimate Mecha Strike. Tu te souviens quand tu as représenté l'école ? Tu ne stressais pas à ce moment-là !_

Marinette lui souris à ce souvenir

\- _Oui ! C'est mieux déjà ! Tiens, approche-toi du signore ! Collez-vous dos à dos. Oui ! C'est pas mal._

 _\- Eh Vincent ! Si tu nous mettais un peu de musique ?_

 _\- Oui très bonne idée Adrien !_

De la musique latine se mit à résonner dans le studio. Adrien pris alors la main de Marinette et il l'invita à danser. Bientôt, les deux adolescents avaient complètement oublié ce qu'il se passait dans le studio. Ils étaient juste là, à danser, sauter, tournoyer aux rythmes de la guitare et de la caisse claire. Ce n'est que lorsque Vincent coupa la musique en leur disant qu'ils avaient été parfait qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en soufflant.

- _C'était génial Marinette. Il faut absolument qu'on recommence ça plus souvent !_

 _\- De quoi ? La danse ou le shooting ?_

 _\- Les deux ! Si Vincent a dit que ça avait été parfait vu comment il est tatillon c'est que tu es faite pour ça !_

 _\- C'est gentil Adrien mais je préfère créer les vêtements plutôt que de les porter_

Puis se rendant donc de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle devint rouge comme une écrevisse et dit :

 _\- Non pas que je n'aime pas porter des vêtements, hein ! Je suis comme tout le monde, je m'habille tous les matins mais je ne veux pas en porter pour les photos. NON ! Je ne veux pas être prise en photo nue ! Non, je dis juste que..._

 _\- Stop Marinette. C'est bon j'ai compris. La coupa Adrien dans un éclat de rire._

 _\- Je voulais juste dire, revenir pour un shooting, oui à condition que ce soit pour le stylisme, pas pour les photos._

 _\- J'avais compris. Et pour ce qui est de la danse ?_

Adrien avait légèrement penché la tête comme il le fait lorsqu'il est Chat Noir pour poser sa question, ce qui lui donnait ce petit air canaille très déstabilisant pour Marinette. Elle hocha donc de la tête timidement en lui disant « _Pourquoi pas_ ». Puis elle se retourna et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

En la regardant partir, il soupira : « _J'ai hâte_ ! »

*** A suivre ***

* * *

Aaah j'adore ce chapitre…. Et vous ? Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. (vraiment, je vous jure que je ne mords pas) Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, à condition que ça soit constructif !


	5. Discussions au sommet

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre d'une histoire de photo. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre qui s'appuie sur mes notes prises lors de mes surveillances de bac. Les chapitres suivants sont donc en roue libre et par conséquent le rythme de parution risque d'être ralenti.

Dans tous les cas, je remercie grandement les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review et de mettre cette histoire en fav. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Discussions au sommet**

Adrien était allongé les bras en croix sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Il essayait de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Depuis le premier akuma qu'ils avaient vaincu ensemble, Adrien était sûr et certain d'aimer Ladybug. Son courage, sa ténacité, son ingéniosité, son bon cœur… Tout en elle lui plaisait.

Mais il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps, une autre brune aux yeux bleus lui faisait battre le cœur. Et plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte des similitudes entre les deux jeunes filles.

C'est vrai après tout ! Courage, ténacité, ingéniosité et bon cœur… n'importe qui pourrait utiliser les mêmes qualificatifs pour Marinette.

Aimerait-il toutes personnes possédant ces critères ? Est-ce qu'il aime Marinette ou est-ce seulement de l'amitié ? Pour Ladybug, c'est de l'amour ou de l'admiration ?

 _\- Dis, Plagg… Est-ce qu'on peut aimer deux personnes à la fois ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, gamin. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est le fromage, tu le sais bien !_

 _\- Plaaaagg ! S'il te plait, fait un effort ! C'est important pour moi !_

 _\- Non gamin ! Même pas en rêve ! Tes petits problèmes de cœur ne me concernent pas._

 _\- Pas même pour un fromage AOC au lait de vache affiné avec soin en provenance directe de la ville de Camembert ?_

Les moustaches de Plagg se redressèrent à la vitesse grand V. Il se rapprocha d'Adrien en bavant

\- _Celui vieillit en fût de chêne ?_

 _\- Exactement !_

 _\- Ok gamin. Ça ne rigole pas là. Tu me jures que tu me donnes ce fromage si je t'aide avec ton problème de cœur ?_

 _\- Promis juré._

 _\- Ok, dis moi tout._

 _\- Tu es au courant de ce que je ressens pour Ladybug, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Comment ne pas être au courant ? Ça fait des mois que tu n'as qu'elle à la bouche._

 _\- Le problème c'est qu'elle n'arrête pas de me repousser encore et encore et puis…._

 _\- Et puis quoi ?_

 _\- Il y a cette autre fille… c'est une amie mais… je ne sais pas, quand je pense à elle, je me sens heureux, j'ai le cœur qui bat plus vite… Les mêmes symptômes que pour Ladybug._

 _\- Et alors ?_

\- _Comment ça « Et alors » ?! Alors est-ce que j'aime les deux ? Est-ce de l'amour ou autre chose ? Dois-je renoncer à Ladybug et tenter ma chance avec Marinette ?!_

Adrien avait fini sa phrase debout au milieu de sa chambre en criant.

\- _Aide moi Plagg… je ne sais plus où j'en suis…_

 _\- Très bien gamin. Je vais te donner mon avis mais ce n'est que mon avis. Ne vient pas te plaindre si ça dégénère après._

 _\- Je t'écoute_ dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son canapé devant lui.

 _\- D'après ce que tu me décris, oui c'est bien de l'amour et oui, on peut aimer deux personnes à la fois. Est-ce que tu peux construire quelque chose avec les deux ? Faut pas rêver. Certaines personnes le peuvent mais c'est loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde, et je ne pense pas que ta Lady soit de celle-là. Il va donc falloir que tu fasses un choix : ta Lady, ou l'autre. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?_

\- _Marinette_

 _\- C'est laquelle Marinette ?_

 _\- La brune avec des couettes, et de grands yeux bleus, une petite bouche rose, un petit nez mutin et …_

 _\- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris_

Plagg avait même plus que compris. Cet idiot pensait aimer deux personnes alors qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même fille. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui dire ! Il aurait adoré voir sa tête !

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai répondu à ta question alors file moi mon fromage !_

Adrien lui lança et se rallongea sur son lit pour penser.

Le soir même, Chat Noir était en patrouille avec Ladybug. Comme à chaque fois, ils finissaient leur tournée au sommet de la Tour Eiffel

\- _Ça va Chat Noir ?_

 _\- Bien sur ma Lady ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

 _\- Bah… ça fait déjà 5 minutes que l'on s'est posé et tu n'as toujours rien dit… pas de jeux de mots, pas de tentative de drague…_

 _\- Tu veux que je te drague ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est juste que… ça ne te ressemble pas._

 _\- Tu as raison ma Lady. Ça ne me ressemble pas. En fait c'est parce que j'ai trop de chose en tête, ou devrais-je dire, trop de personnes._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien… il y a toi évidemment depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- _Chaton…_

 _\- Et puis il y a cette autre fille._

 _\- Une autre fille ?_ dit-elle curieuse

 _\- Oui, une copine de classe. Elle est incroyable ! Elle a tellement de talent et de gentillesse ! Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'elle… Mais je ne veux pas te trahir !_

 _\- Tu as le droit de tomber amoureux voyons ! Je suis ta partenaire Chaton, pas ton bourreau. Du moment que tu restes concentré pendant les missions, tu as le droit d'être avec qui tu veux ! Tu as ma bénédiction même !_

 _\- Tu es sure ma Lady ? ça ne va pas te manquer ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas bougonna-t-elle. Va ! Soit heureux avec elle !_

 _\- Je t'aime ma Lady !_

 _\- Je sais mon chaton_

Maintenant que tout était clair dans sa tête, Adrien allait pouvoir faire le premier pas vers Marinette mais lequel ?

Manger ensemble à la cantine ? Non, habitant juste à côté, elle rentre chez elle le midi…

La raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle justement ? Non, entre ses cours supplémentaires et le gorille… Non, ce n'est vraiment pas compatible…

L'attendre le matin ? Peut-être pas… il cumule déjà beaucoup de retard et Marinette n'est pas franchement connu pour sa ponctualité…

Aller partager une glace chez André ? N'est-ce pas trop tôt ? Ne faut-il pas d'abord être en couple pour y aller ? Quoique… ça pourrait justement être le point de départ et puis, il est connu pour être le glacier des amoureux, le message serait clair non ? Oui c'est un bon moyen de se déclarer. Très bien, c'est décidé, il allait commencer par ça. Mais comment aborder ça ?

C'est à ce niveau de réflexion qu'il était rendu quand Natalie frappa à sa porte.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Votre planning de la semaine Adrien_

 _\- Merci Natalie_

 _\- Monsieur votre père souhaite également vous voir_

 _\- Me voir ? Vous savez pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il me semble que c'est pour vous parler du dernier shooting photo_

 _\- Celui avec Marinette ?_

 _\- Oui_

 _\- Très bien Natalie. Dites-moi…. Je pourrais avoir un tirage de ce shooting ?_

\- _Bien sûr Adrien._

 _\- Merci Natalie._

Adrien se leva donc et se prépara rapidement pour aller voir son père. Il toqua à la porte et pénétra dans son bureau

\- _Bonjour Père._

 _\- Bonjour Adrien. As-tu vu le résultat du dernier shooting ?_

 _\- Pas encore Père. Natalie doit m'en apporter un tirage_

 _\- Tu t'es surpassé sur cette séance. C'est excellent._

 _\- Merci Père dit-il_

 _\- Je voulais savoir une chose par contre._

 _\- Oui Père ?_

 _\- La jeune fille qui était avec toi, ce n'est pas la mannequin qui était prévu. Qui est-ce ?_

\- _C'est Marinette Père_ ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. _Elle n'est pas mannequin, c'est une camarade de classe._

 _\- Et que faisait-elle là ?_

 _\- Je l'avais invité. Elle veut devenir styliste. C'est elle qui a gagné votre concours de chapeau melon._

 _\- Ah oui… Je me souviens…_

Après un moment de silence, Monsieur Agreste continua

\- _Mon fils, il faut que tu saches que tu dois être prudent avec cette jeune fille_

 _\- Je ne comprends pas Père…_

Que sous-entendait-il ? Qu'elle était dangereuse ? Quelle bêtise s'était-il mis en tête ! Il n'allait pas faire la même chose avec Nino en disant qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur lui...

 _\- Tu dois savoir que les paparazzis sont légion à Paris et il ne s'arrête pas du fait de ton jeune âge bien au contraire. Donc si tu souhaites aller plus loin avec elle, tu dois te montrer en vrai gentleman et ne pas te mettre dans une situation délicate._

 _\- Evidemment Père, mais…_ fit-il d'un air interdit, _comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce que j'éprouve pour elle alors qu'elle-même n'est pas au courant ?_

Son père le regarda avec beaucoup de douceur.

 _\- Tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à ta mère que sur ses photos._

Une énorme bouffée de fierté envahi Adrien

\- _Merci Père ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Père je ferais très attention._

 _\- Va, par contre que cela ne nuise pas à tes études._

 _\- Je vous le promet Père !_

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il sortit heureux de ce bureau. Et d'ailleurs, son meilleur ami s'en rendit bien compte lorsqu'il arrive au collège ce matin là

\- _Ouah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois à ce point sur un petit nuage ?_

 _\- J'ai discuté avec Père ce matin._

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? D'habitude, discussion avec ton père rime plutôt avec galère !_

 _\- Il m'a fait des compliments en me comparant à ma mère !_

 _\- Ah ouais ! Je comprends mec, c'est cool !_

 _\- Et en plus il est d'accord pour que je sorte avec l'élue de mon cœur !_ fit-il les yeux vers l'horizon.

\- _Wooh wooh wooh mec ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! T'as une copine et ton père est au courant avant moi, ton meilleur pote ?!_

 _\- Hein ? Ah non ! Je n'ai pas de copine, je ne lui encore pas demandé_

 _\- Ok alors dans ce cas, comment ça se fait que ton paternel soit déjà au courant si ce n'est pas encore fait ?_

 _\- Il l'a deviné en regardant le dernier shooting_

 _\- Tu tapes dans le mannequin ?_

 _\- Non ! C'est Marinette !_

 _\- ENFIN !_ s'exclama le métisse

\- _Quoi ? Comment ça enfin ?_

 _\- Ça fait des mois que quasiment toute la classe n'attend que ça !_ dit-il avec soulagement. Et devant l'air d'incompréhension de son ami poursuivi : _Roooh ! T'avais toujours pas remarqué qu'elle était raide dingue de toi ?_

 _\- Mais non ! Mais comment tu peux en être si sûr ?_

 _\- Bah… Marinette s'est confié à Alya donc je suis au courant, elle s'est également confié à Juleka, Rose, Alix et Mylène donc Yvan est également au courant. Nathaniel doit le savoir vu qu'elle l'a repoussé…. Il ne reste plus que Max, Kim, Sabrina et Chloé. Et encore vu comment Chloé déteste Marinette elle doit s'en douter également donc Sabrina aussi et Max est très observateur._

 _\- Mais… Pourquoi j'en savais rien ?_

 _\- Ah Adrien, Adrien…. Tu es un rêveur et tu es tellement occupé !_

 _\- Mais pourquoi personne ne m'as rien dit ?!_

 _\- Ah ! Parce qu'il y avait les paris tient !_

\- _Les paris ?!_

 _\- Bah oui ! Pour savoir si Marinette allait se déclarer, si tu allais t'en rendre compte tout seul, sur la date de votre mise en couple…_

 _\- Ah bah super ronchonna-t-il. Alors du coup qui gagne ?_

 _\- Alya. Elle était sure que Marinette n'arriverais jamais à sauter le pas._

 _\- Mmmph… Bon, puisque tout le monde est au courant, vous allez pouvoir me laisser le champ libre pour que je parle à Marinette alors._

 _\- Compte pas sur moi ! J'avais parié sur le bal de fin d'année !_

 _\- Nino !_

 _\- J'plaisante mec ! Bien sûr qu'on va te donner un coup de main._

*** A suivre ***

* * *

Un chapitre plein de bons conseils. Avez-vous repérer le double sens du titre ? Je dois dire qu'à la base il n'y en avait pas car la discussion avec le papounet devait être dans le chapitre suivant mais bon... je me suis dit c'est quand même une discussion importante alors... autant le mettre ici !

Comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Même si ça ne vous a pas plus d'ailleurs à condition que ça soit constructif !

Sur ce, bonne journée !


	6. Première approche et premières galères

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suppose que vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche ? Et bien, j'ai inventé quelque chose de pire à mon sens : le syndrome de la page creuse. Pire que de rien écrire, écrire des pages et des pages et se rendre compte que ce que vous écrivez est creux, vide, sans intérêt. Du coup vous recommencez, et c'est la même chose. Vous voulez partir sur une autre idée mais elle reste dans votre tête parce que vous savez qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise mais vous avez beau la retourner dans tous les sens vous n'arrivez pas à la sublimer… Et du coup vous mettez une éternité à sortir un nouveau chapitre.

Tout ce blabla pour vous dire : désolé pour l'arrivée tardive du chapitre. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain.

J'espère malgré tout que ça vous plaira ! En attendant, les réponses aux reviews anonymes.

Guest (1) : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, il me va droit au cœur. Pour ce qui est du désespoir de Plagg, on va dire qu'il le rend bien à Adrien ! Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, il a beau être un crétin méchant par moment, il y a malgré tout une chose dont on peut être sûr, c'est qu'il aime profondément son fils donc quand il le voit le bonheur dans son regard, il ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Guest (2) : Merci pour les 2 chapitres. En ce qui concerne le lâcher prise de Marinette, je peux comprendre les doutes que l'on peut avoir. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est fondamentalement Ladybug, elle est donc capable d'avoir confiance en elle. De plus Adrien fait tout pour la mettre à l'aise et les yeux perdu dans les siens, rien n'existe plus. J'avais dans l'idée qu'il faudrait écrire une version miroir de cette histoire mais centrée sur le point de vue de Marinette (Ecrite par moi ou par une bonne âme volontaire il n'y a pas de soucis)

Pour le chapitre 5, contente qu'il te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Première approche et premières galères**

Avec l'aide de Nino, Alya et ses autres camarades, ils avaient concocté un plan pour que les deux amoureux puissent être tranquilles à la sortie des cours. Ainsi, juste au moment de la sonnerie Alya donna « par inadvertance » un coup dans la trousse de sa meilleure amie pour que son contenu se répande sur le sol. Marinette s'accroupie donc pour récupérer ses affaires. Adrien se mit alors à son niveau pendant que les autres quittaient la classe entrainant avec eux les éventuels inopportuns.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls quand ils eurent finis de tout ramasser.

 _\- Merci Adrien_

 _\- De rien Marinette. Au fait…_

 _\- Oui_ ?

 _\- Natalie doit me passer les clichés de la séance photo demain. Ça te dirait de les voir avec moi en allant manger une glace chez André ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi pas, je demanderais à Alya et Nino s'ils veulent nous accompagner._

 _\- En vérité… j'avais plutôt pensé qu'on irait juste… tous les deux._

Marinette ouvrit en grand ses yeux

 _\- Tous les deux comme dans « Tous les deux » ? « toi et moi » ? ou tous les deux « en amis » ?_

 _\- J'avais espéré « tous les deux » en amoureux._ Dit _-_ il en lui prenant les mains _._

Cette fois Marinette ouvrit sa bouche en grand. Sa peau vira au rouge pivoine. Elle cherchait ses mots sans parvenir à sortir le moindre son.

 _\- Ça va aller Marinette ?_

 _\- OUI ! Oui ! oui, ça va aller._

 _\- Tu es sûre ?_

 _\- Oui ça va. Ça va plus que bien même_ dit _-_ elle à toute vitesse _. J'adorerais aller chez André avec toi demain ? Je dois y aller, je dois voir Alya tout de suite._

 _\- Pas de soucis Marinette. A demain._

 _\- A_ _demaaiiinnn_ ! fit-elle en passant la porte de la classe en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire.

Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant l'encadrement par laquelle la belle asiatique venait de disparaître. Ses réactions étaient vraiment attachantes

#################

Le lendemain matin, Adrien était en boxer devant son placard. Il voulait que le premier rendez-vous soit parfait mais ils avaient cours d'abord et il ne fallait pas une tenue trop … tape à l'œil. Son choix s'arrêta sur un jean noir avec une chemise à la couleur des yeux de sa belle. Il avait hésité avec la verte mais il s'était dit que ça faisait un peu trop Chat Noir. Bon et maintenant la touche finale : ses converses blanches. Un dernier regard au miroir pour vérifier… Oui, c'était bon.

Avant de monter en voiture, Natalie l'arrêta.

 _\- Adrien ? Vous êtes bien élégants aujourd'hui._

 _\- Merci Natalie !_

 _\- Je vous ai mis les clichés du shooting dans ce dossier._

 _\- Merci_ _Natalie_ ! Dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux !

 _\- Voici également votre nouveau planning de la journée. Vous avez une interview qui s'est rajouté à 17h30_

 _\- Quoi_ ?! Dit-il en perdant son sourire. _Non_ ! _J'ai_ _déjà_ _quelque_ _chose_ _de_ _prévu_ _ce_ _soir_ !

 _\- Et bien il va falloir annuler. Je suis désolée mais ça s'est décidé au dernier moment._

 _\- Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Marinette !_

 _\- Vous lui direz que ça sera pour un autre jour._

 _\- Il n'y a pas d'autre jour ! J'ai toujours un cours ou un shooting ! Il n'y avait que ce soir !_

 _\- Je suis désolé Adrien. Cette interview est importante pour le lancement de la nouvelle ligne de votre père. Votre garde du corps passera vous prendre à la fin des cours._

Adrien baissa les yeux avec un « _Très_ _bien_ » amer.

Qu'allait-il dire à Marinette ! La poisse du Chat Noir avait encore frappé. C'est donc avec un air maussade qu'il arriva au collège

 _\- Whooh mec ! Tu nous l'a joues double face dis-moi !_ s'exclama son meilleur ami _. Hier tu rayonnais, tu obtenais un date avec la belle Marinette et ce matin je te retrouve au trente-sixième dessous ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé en moins de 24h pour que tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre ?_

 _\- Je vais devoir annuler le rendez-vous avec Marinette ce soir…._ Fit _-_ il d'un air sombre _._

 _\- Bah pourquoi ?_

 _\- On m'a mis une interview surprise ce soir…_

 _\- Oh mec… Oh, je suis désolé._

 _\- Je vais dans la classe_ termina Adrien en trainant les pieds _._

Il s'était donc avachi sur sa table et il broyait du noir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir lui dire ça. Ils se faisaient une telle joie de ce rendez-vous … Quand elle arriva, le cœur d'Adrien se serra dans sa poitrine et il déglutit. Bon, il fallait prendre son courage à deux mains et y aller.

 _« Marinette… je dois te parler »_

Et devant son air blême et angoissé il ajouta rapidement.

 _\- Je me faisais une vraie joie pour ce soir mais j'ai un problème. Mon père m'a rajouté une interview à la dernière minute… et je suis obligé de la faire._

 _\- Oh… je comprends….peut-être peut-on se voir avant ou après ?_

 _\- Le gorille passe me prendre dès la fin des cours et je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je vais devoir rester au studio…_

 _\- Oh_ …. Fit-elle en baissant les yeux…

 _\- Non ! Peut-importe ! Tu as raison. On va se voir avant ET après ! Et même pendant ! Viens avec moi Marinette ! Tu resteras dans les coulisses à côté du plateau pendant l'interview mais le reste du temps on sera ensemble !_

 _\- Super idée !_

 _\- Et quand l'interview sera finie on cherchera André_

 _\- J'ai_ _hâte_ dit-elle dans un souffle

 _\- Moi_ _aussi_ répondit-il en faisant un sourire craquant

Les heures qui suivirent semblèrent interminables à nos deux tourtereaux. Les cours se passaient longuement, avec pour seul rayon de soleil les intercours et la pause déjeuner.

Enfin, la cloche de 16h finit par retentir. Adrien se retourna vers Marinette mais celle-ci avait disparu. Regardant vers la porte, il eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir tirée par Alya.

 _« T'inquiète mec, elles n'en ont pas pour longtemps »_

Moins de 10 minutes après, elles revinrent dans la classe et Adrien ne fut pas déçu. Marinette avait quitté ses vêtements classiques pour une légère robe blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avec de petites sandales en imitation daim. Alya lui avait également attaché les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute agrémentée d'un large ruban blanc. Un très léger maquillage ocre autour des yeux finissait la transformation.

Il se dégageait d'elle une telle impression de pureté qu'on aurait pu croire à une apparition divine

« _Ma_ _Déesse_ » murmura-t-il

Adrien ne pouvait quitter des yeux le regard de sa bien-aimée pendant que les deux métisses se tapaient dans les mains en signe de victoire.  
Nos deux amoureux étaient tellement pris par leur regard qu'ils restaient figés là.

 _\- Euh… les copains, il va falloir vous activer maintenant….Allo !_

 _\- Hein_ _?!_ firent Marinette et Adrien semblant sortir de leur bulle. _Oui_ , _oui_ , _on_ _y_ _va_

 _\- La voiture nous attend_ poursuivi le mannequin

Ils se rendirent ainsi sur le lieu de l'interview. Marinette patientait dans les gradins du plateau pendant qu'Adrien était devant la caméra.

 _\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle édition de votre émission quotidienne « Un jour, une rencontre ». Aujourd'hui nous accueillons Adrien Agreste le mannequin fétiche de la marque Agreste qui sort bientôt leur nouvelle ligne. Bonjour Adrien._

 _\- Bonjour Nadja. Ravi d'être avec vous aujourd'hui_

 _\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous. Vous venez donc présenter la nouvelle ligne de vêtement de la marque Agreste. Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur elle ?_

 _\- Et bien… cette collection est l'alliance de l'élégance et de l'énergie. On remarquera très rapidement des inspirations espagnoles mais un regard plus affuté remarquera une base très parisienne._

 _\- Nous avons avec nous quelques images pour illustrer vos propos._

Une immense photo de lui et Marinette s'afficha à l'écran et là, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'avait voulu dire son père. Son regard envers sa camarade était très éloquent. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait voir qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Marinette.

 _\- Dites-moi si je ne m'abuse mais votre partenaire n'est pas mannequin_

 _\- C'est exact_

 _\- Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce choix ?_

 _\- C'est des circonstances plutôt inattendues qui nous ont poussées à la choisir. C'est une amie qui était venu assister au shooting et qui nous a aidés suite à un problème technique. Mais je dois vous avouer que le résultat dépasse nos espérances._

 _\- C'était un choix plutôt audacieux ! Ne pouviez-vous pas décaler la séance photo ?_

 _\- Pourquoi décaler la séance quand nous pouvions prendre une personne correspondant parfaitement à l'image de la collection ?_

 _\- Et pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur votre relation avec cette jeune fille ?_

Et voilà. Il en était sûr, elle avait flairé quelque chose et elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme la dernière fois et qu'elle en était même devenue audimatrix.

 _\- Et bien, c'est une bonne amie que j'ai rencontré au collège mais dites-moi, ma chère Nadja, il me semble que nous sommes ici pour parler chiffon, non ?_

 _\- Si bien sur_

 _\- Alors allons-y ! Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces photos, on a un style graphique typique d'Andalousie avec l'élégance des tissus parisiens. On remarquera également que ma partenaire porte une tenue rendant hommage à notre héroïne : Ladybug._

 _\- C'est très inspiré._

 _\- Oui mon père a toujours beaucoup d'inspiration dès qu'il s'agit de mode._

 _\- Et en ce qui concerne la vôtre ?_

 _\- Il s'agit d'un pantalon en lin blanc avec une chemise bordeaux_

 _\- Pas de chat noir donc_

 _\- Non fit-il avec un petit rire. Le cuir ne correspond pas vraiment à la notion d'élégance recherché même si Chat Noir est très énergique._

 _\- C'est_ _sûr_ , rie-t-elle en retour.

Soudain, elle mit la main sur son oreillette

 _\- Oh, on me signale que votre partenaire est sur plateau. Applaudissez bien fort Marinette – Dupain – Cheng !_

Adrien vit alors qu'on poussait son amie sur la scène pendant qu'elle faisait de grands gestes de négation. Et quand finalement elle fut assise à côté de lui, elle avait atteint une couleur plus vive que la combinaison de Ladybug.

 _\- Alors Marinette, dites-nous tout. Qu'avez-vous ressenti lors de cette séance photo ?_

 _\- Euh_ …

Adrien sentait bien que Marinette était déstabilisée. Pour lui donner un peu de courage, il lui prit discrètement la main.

 _\- Et bien… c'était une expérience intéressante._

 _\- Vous pensez continuer dans cette voie ?_

 _\- Oh non ! Etre sur le devant de la scène, ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'aimerai rester dans le domaine de la mode, c'est sur, mais plutôt du côté de la création._

 _\- Nous pouvons supposer que bientôt, c'est vous qui habillerez Adrien ?_

Le modèle vit sa bien-aimée avoir le regard dans le vide avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres et soupirer :

 _\- Habiller Adrien… le rêve…_

 _\- On dirait que vous aimez beaucoup Adrien, Marinette._

 _\- Hein_ _?_ fit-elle en sortant de sa bulle.

 _\- D'ailleurs, il me semble bien qu'on a déjà pu voir votre passion pour lui il y a quelques semaines dans l'émission avec Jagged Stone n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Bah c'est-à-dire…_

 _\- Et vous Adrien ? ça fait longtemps que vos sentiments sont réciproques ?_

 _\- S'il vous plait Mme Chamack_ supplia Marinette

 _\- Bien_ coupa Adrien _, je pense que cette interview est terminé. Viens Marinette._

Il quitta alors le plateau entrainant l'asiatique derrière lui jusqu'à sa loge. Il se plaça alors devant elle en baissant les yeux.

 _\- Je suis désolé Marinette._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _\- J'avais espéré qu'on aurait eu plus de temps avant… avant que…_

 _\- Avant que le monde entier soit au courant ?_

 _\- C'est ça_ soupira _-_ t _-_ il _. Dire qu'on n'a même pas pu profiter de notre premier rendez-vous…_

 _\- Adrien_ …

 _\- Je voulais tellement que tout soit parfait… Et quel fiasco !_

 _\- Tu sais…. Rien que le fait d'être avec toi est une chose exceptionnelle pour moi. Bien plus que je n'avais jamais espéré. Ça fait des mois que je pensais n'avoir aucune chance._

 _\- Des_ _mois_ ? s'étonna Adrien en relevant la tête.

 _\- Depuis ce jour où tu m'as prêté ton parapluie._

 _\- Si longtemps ? Je…je suis désolé… je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…_

 _\- Mais c'est pas grave ! Tu es là, avec moi, maintenant. Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse._

Elle mit délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Il la couvrit de la sienne en fermant un moment les yeux à cette caresse. En les rouvrant, son regard se perdit dans l'azur de ceux de sa camarade, puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Quand elle s'éloigna, Adrien lui fit un sourire tendre alors qu'elle rougissait. Elle la prit dans ses bras et dit doucement :

 _-Je t'aime Marinette._

*** A suivre ***

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre guimauve, gnangnan… horrible. J'ai rarement autant galéré pour écrire un chapitre. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais j'ai l'impression que si j'essaye d'en faire encore une autre version je vais simplement abandonner.

Comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, à condition que ça soit productif.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	7. Quand le papillon s'en mèle

Bonjour à tous et désolé pour le retard. Je ne voulais pas bâcler le chapitre. Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser poireauter plus longtemps alors bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Quand le papillon s'en mêle**

Les jours suivant l'interview, Adrien et Marinette tentaient tant bien que mal de vivre tranquillement leur histoire d'amour mais c'était loin d'être évident. Adrien avait beau avoir l'habitude des paparazzi, jamais il le lui avait semblé aussi nombreux. Ils avaient même essayé de prendre des photos d'eux au collège.

Ce moment mêlait gêne et fierté pour Adrien. Gêne, parce qu'une fois de plus, les photographes étaient venus avec leurs gros sabots et avaient gêné tout le monde ; Fierté car Chloé l'avait agréablement surpris.

Un des paparazzi avait réussi à pénétrer l'établissement et sa présence n'était pas passé inaperçu. Le principal du collège avait essayé de lui faire quitter les lieux mais ce dernier n'avait fait que semblant de partir pour mieux revenir.

Au bout d'un moment, Chloé en a eu assez. Au beau milieu du cours, elle s'était brusquement levé en claquant des mains sur son bureau en disant « _ça_ _commence_ _à_ _bien_ _faire_ ! » et elle se dirigea vers le couloir. Madame Bustier essaya bien de la retenir mais elle était bien trop déterminée pour dévier de sa trajectoire. Une fois devant le gêneur, elle se déchaîna :

 _\- Dis donc, vous. Je sais que je suis exceptionnelle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir sans arrêt. Comme tout à chacun, j'ai le droit à mon intimité._

 _\- Mais, ce n'est pas vous que…_

 _\- Je vous ai autorisé à parler ?! Je ne crois pas. Vous devez juste vous taire et écouter. Il est hors de question que vous et vos petits copains continuent de m'importuner, moi et mes camarades. Donc si je revoie un seul d'entre vous rôder autour du collège, je fais en sorte que mon père, que vous connaissez surement n'est-ce-pas ? André Bourgeois, le maire de Paris, et bien il déposera un arrêté pour que toute personne avec un appareil photo présente soit immédiatement mise aux arrêts et se verra retirer sa licence de journaliste. Faites passer le message. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

A chacune de ses phrases, Chloé l'avait ponctué d'un petit coup de son index sur le torse du photographe. A chaque fois, ce dernier avait reculé et avait même fini par tomber sur les fesses. Il ne put que hocher de la tête quand la fille du maire lui avait posé son ultime question. A sa réponse, elle se retourna avec un ample mouvement de cheveux en rajoutant un « _Au_ _plaisir_ _de_ _ne_ _plus_ _jamais_ _vous_ _revoir_. »

Une fois qu'elle s'était assise à sa place, il y eu un moment de silence avant que toute la classe ne se lève et se mette à l'applaudir à tout rompre. D'abord surprise, Chloé rougie légèrement et eut un sourire satisfait en levant le menton. Adrien lui glissa également un « _Merci_ _Chloé_ » plein de reconnaissance.

Le soulagement fut malheureusement de courte durée. Apparemment, l'intervention de Chloé, bien que bienvenue, avait légèrement traumatisé le paparazzo qu'il s'en était fait akumatisé. . Avec maintenant une tenue noire et une panoplie de gadgets dignes d'une caricature d'espion, il était devenu le révélator.

Il avait fait irruption dans la classe et avait tout de suite pris une photo de Chloé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous ? Et qui vous a autorisé à prendre une photo de mon mauvais profil ?!_

 _\- Je suis le révélator ! Et je vais révéler tous vos secrets les mieux gardés !_

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à la photo qui venait de sortir de son appareil. Il eut un sourire cruel en voyant ce qu'il y avait sur le papier glacé

 _\- Oh ! Voyez-vous ça ! La si fière Chloé Bourgeois n'est en réalité qu'une pauuuvre petite fille apeuré qui pleure tous les soirs la disparition de sa môôman._

Adrien se plaça tout de suite entre l'akumatisé et son amie pour la protéger et dit de manière très froide :

 _\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement !_

 _\- Aaaah Adrien Agreste ! Justement celui que je voulais voir ! Fait donc un petit sourire à l'objectif !_

D'un geste rapide, Adrien détourna l'appareil échappant ainsi au pouvoir de l'akumatisé.

 _\- Ça compte tant que ça d'avoir un scoop ? ça ne compte pas de savoir que vous empiétez sur la vie privée des gens ? Vous vous en fichez du mal que vous pouvez faire ?_

 _\- Quel_ _mal_ _y_ - _a_ _t'il_ _à_ _révéler_ _la_ _vérité_ ? lui répondit le révélator avec un sourire sardonique.

 _\- On s'en fiche que ça soit la vérité ! C'est une vérité qui ne concerne pas tout le monde !_

 _\- OH_ _QUE_ _SI_ ! hurla-t-il en lançant son attaque.

La lanière de son appareil lui servait de lasso pour empêcher son sujet de bouger. Adrien l'évita en roulant devant Nino. Il en profita pour lui glisser :

 _\- Je vais l'attirer jusqu'à chez moi. Essayez de prévenir Ladybug !_

 _\- Adrien, non !_

Mais il était déjà parti. Il ne voulait pas mettre ses camarades en danger et donc éloigner le vilain et l'attirer dans un endroit où il aurait l'avantage. Il quitta le collège et courra dans la rue. Il était plus rapide que le photographe mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le distancer : Il l'entendait régulièrement prendre des photos et pester du fait que la photo était flou et présentait une ombre noire à chaque fois.

Il fallait absolument qu'Adrien arrive chez lui pour éviter de mettre d'autres personnes en danger. Il y arrivait presque quand il se prit une voiture. Il monta sur le pare-brise avant d'être projeté une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Heureusement qu'elle n'allait pas trop vite et qu'Adrien était un garçon plutôt solide, il ne récolta que quelques égratignures, mais il était quand même un peu sonné.

Le révélator en profita pour rattraper son retard et se placer au-dessus de lui.

 _\- Enfin tu as arrêté de bouger ! Je vais savoir ton plus grand secret, cette ombre noire sur tes photos ! Allez Adrien, dit « Cheeze » !_

Adrien le vit appuyer sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo. Il vit la feuille sortir de la fente. Il vit l'akumatisé récupérer la photo entre ses doigts. Et au moment où il allait la regarder, il vit un yoyo s'enrouler autour de la feuille de papier glacé et retourner auprès de sa partenaire

 _\- Ladybug_ ! ragea le révélator.

 _\- Désolé mais ta maman ne t'a jamais appris qu'il fallait respecter le jardin secret des gens ?_

 _\- Puisque tu es là, je vais en profiter pour te tirer le portrait Ladybug._

D'un bond, elle se retrouva au niveau de l'akumatisé et entama le combat. Ceci permit à Adrien de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il commença à partir en criant :

 _\- Je vais voir si Chat Noir arrive !_

 _\- NON_ ! _Reste_ _là_ ! s'écria le révélator

 _\- Vas-y Adrien ! Je le retiens_ dit l'héroïne en s'interposant _._

Une fois suffisamment éloigné il demanda à Plagg de le transformer et Chat noir pu enfin rejoindre le combat.

 _\- Besoin d'un coup de patte ma Lady ?_

 _\- Chat Noir ! Fait attention ! Son appareil photo révèle les secrets ! Tu ne dois pas te faire prendre !_

 _\- Compris ma Lady !_

A deux contre un, le combat penchait en faveur de nos héros mais le vilain n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Le révélator disposait de nombreux gadgets et il était temps pour lui d'en utiliser. Il sortit son flash et les aveugla. Chat Noir eu malgré tout le réflexe de repousser et déstabiliser leur ennemi avant de s'éloigner le temps de retrouver la vue.

 _\- Ça va Chat Noir ?_ lui demanda Ladybug alors qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un buisson _._

 _\- Je ne vois plus rien pour l'instant._

 _\- Combien j'ai de doigts ?_ di _t-_ elle en lui en présentant 3.

 _\- Je te dirais bien que tu en as 10 en tout mais je suppose que ce n'est pas la réponse que tu attends._

 _\- Chaton_ …

 _\- Allez, mon flair infaillible me dit 4._

 _\- Je crois qu'il va falloir faire réviser ton odorat en même temps que ta vue, Chaton._

 _\- Désolé bugginette, mes yeux sont très sensible à la lumière…_

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… il faut juste que ta vue revienne avant qu'il nous retrouve._

 _\- Et trouver un plan pour attraper son appareil photo d'ici là._

Ils réfléchirent un instant et Chat Noir reprit la parole :

 _\- Et si on lui rendait la pareille ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- S'il est aveuglé, il ne pourra pas prendre de photo et il ne nous verra pas venir…_

 _\- Et il ne pourra pas nous empêcher de lui prendre l'appareil ! Bonne idée Chat Noir !_

 _\- Je sais, je suis génial !_

 _\- Prend pas la grosse tête non plus. Tu ne m'as pas dit avec quoi on allait l'aveugler._

 _\- Ton Lucky Charm ?_

 _\- Je préfère l'éviter tant que possible au cas où le plan ne se déroule pas sans accroc._

 _\- Les phares d'une voiture ?_

 _\- Tu as les clés ?_

 _\- Son propre flash ?_

Ladybug le regarda d'un air sceptique

 _\- Roh, ça va… je cherche des idées_ , fit-il en ronchonnant un peu. _Et avec un miroir ?_

 _\- Pour lui renvoyer les rayons du soleil directement dans les yeux ?_

 _\- Je vais faire l'appât en lui faisant croire que je suis toujours aveuglé. Pendant ce temps-là, tu arraches un rétroviseur et tu l'utilises pour le gêner. A ce moment, je lui saute dessus et je lui arrache son appareil photo._

 _\- Ça m'a l'air d'être une bonne idée._

 _\- Alors c'est partie ma Lady._

Ils mirent alors leur plan à exécution. Ladybug s'excusa en cassant le rétroviseur mais le fait que tout se remettrait en place une fois que ça serait fini lui permit de faire ça sans trop de scrupules. De son côté, Chat Noir déambula au milieu de la rue, avec les bras en avant :

 _\- Ladybug ! Je ne vois toujours pas ! Où es-tu passé ?_

 _\- Aaaah, Chat Noir ! Te voilà enfin !_ ditl'akumatisé _._

 _\- Tu devrais prendre des pastilles pour la gorge ma Lady, on dirait vraiment le révélator._

 _\- Ne bouges plus Chat Noir._ Fit-il en plaçant son appareil photo. _Mais qu'est-ce que…_

C'était le signal ! Notre héros lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent ensemble sur le sol. Il réussit à lui arracher son appareil mais le révélator lui mit les mains autour de son cou et se mit à serrer. Adrien lança l'appareil vers sa partenaire puis essaya de dégager son adversaire sans succès.

« _Vite Ladybug ! »_ dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Elle balança l'objectif contre le sol et le petit papillon violet l'éleva.

« _Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça petit akuma ! Je te libère du mal ! Bye bye petit papillon ! »_ puis en levant la main vers le ciel « _Miraculous_ _Ladybug_ ! »

Une ombre violette passa sur l'akumatisé qui redevint le paparazzi. Se rendant compte qu'il était en train d'étrangler l'un des héros de Paris, il le relâcha brusquement :

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _\- Vous avez été akumatisé par le papillon mais c'est bon, c'est fini maintenant._

Chat Noir se releva péniblement et leva son poing en direction de sa partenaire pour leur habituel « _Bien joué !_ »

C'est en raccrochant son yoyo à sa taille que Ladybug remarqua qu'une boule de papier était restée coincé.

« _Tient ?! C'est quoi ça ? »_

C'est Chat Noir qui comprit le premier de quoi il s'agissait mais il ne put que la voir ouvrir le cliché froissé puis de remarquer son regard s'écarquiller et alterner entre lui et la photo, encore et encore.

 _\- Ma Lady…_

 _\- Adrien !_

* * *

Voilà ! Un petit chapitre qui vous aura malgré tout plu, je l'espère. Comme d'habitude si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs à condition que ça soit productif !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	8. L'heure est venue

Bonjour à tous ! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me suivent (et qui en profite pour voir mes autres histoires) On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre tout chaud d'une histoire de photos ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Mais avant, réponse à la review anonyme

Guest : Merci beaucoup ! C'est rassurant de savoir que les lecteurs trouvent que j'ai de bonnes idées (même si j'ai parfois du mal à leur donné corps ^^') Un grand merci pour ton soutient et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : L'heure est venue**

 _\- Adrien ?!_

 _\- Ma Lady, je…_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être bête !_ dit-elle en se frappant le front

Elle se mit à tourner rapidement en faisant des grands gestes tout en continuant son monologue.

 _\- C'était pourtant tellement évident ! Je ne suis qu'une imbécile ! Il y avait tellement d'indices ! Jamais l'un avec l'autre, tes retards et absences incessantes, ton allergie aux plumes ! Mon dieu ! Vous êtes tous les deux allergiques aux plumes ! Qui est allergique aux plumes ?! Et j'ai pas fait le rapprochement ! Et avec Jackady quand tu pensais plus à sauver M. Agreste que d'arrêter l'akumatisé, c'est parce que c'était ton père ! Et ta chevalière ! Je l'avais constamment sous les yeux et je l'ai pas vu ! Je la connais bien pourtant au point de pouvoir en faire une réplique ! mais non… et… TIKKI ! Elle le savait ! Elle t'a vue et elle ne m'a rien dit ! ouh elle va m'entendre rapidement…._

 _\- Mon kwami non plus ne m'a rien dit._

 _\- Et ta voix ! Comment je devais avoir des bouchons dans les oreilles, c'est pas possible ! C'est la même ! Surtout ces derniers temps, tu es plus détendu, tu fais plus de blagues, tu as plus d'assurance…. Si j'étais pas aussi stressée je l'aurais vu que c'était la même attitude que lorsque tu es Chat Noir… AAAAARRRRRG !_ ragea-t-elle en se prenant la tête à pleines mains

Chat Noir lui prit l'épaule

 _\- Ma Lady, on se connait ?_

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux. Elle ouvrit et referma la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Puis elle finit par dire :

 _\- Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire, mais pas ici._

 _\- Où ?_

 _\- Chez toi, ce soir, je viendrais te rejoindre._

 _\- Ma Lady, je suis désolé…_

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. A ce soir Chaton._

Et elle s'élança sur les toits avec son yoyo. Il l'a regarda partir en soupirant. Sa Lady connaissait maintenant son identité. Non pas que ça le dérangeait mais il savait que ce n'était pas son cas à elle. En plus, il avait l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient. D'après ses divagations, ils avaient même l'air de se côtoyer assez souvent. Il soupira de plus belle et prit le chemin du collège.

Une fois sur place, il se détransforma dans un coin tranquille avant de rejoindre sa classe.

 _\- Adrien !_

C'était Chloé qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras.

 _\- Tu n'as rien ? Cet imbécile de journaliste ne t'as rien fait ? Oh mon dieu mais tu es blessé !_

Adrien suivit des yeux le doigt que Chloé pointait sur son coude. Il se rendit compte que du sang s'écoulait en petites gouttes le long de son bras. En regardant bien, il vit un morceau de verre qui était planté dans sa chair

 _\- Oh… je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte…_

 _\- Il faut absolument que tu ailles immédiatement à l'hôpital !_

 _\- Non, non, ça va. Je vais juste aller à l'infirmerie. Tu n'aurais pas vu Marinette ?_

Chloé renifla

 _\- Elle est partie à ta suite quand tu as entraîné l'akumatisé derrière toi. Elle n'est pas encore revenue. Mais pour l'instant, on s'en fiche ! Tu dois absolument aller te soigner. Maintenant !_

 _\- J'y vais, j'y vais. S'il te plait, quand elle arrivera, tu voudras bien lui dire où je suis ?_

 _\- A condition que je t'accompagne là-bas, sinon tu es capable de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive._

 _\- D'accord Chloé._

Quand il arriva auprès de l'infirmière, cette dernière l'obligea à s'allonger. Elle voulait également l'obliger à aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'autres séquelles de l'accident, mais devant l'insistance du mannequin, elle se contenta d'appeler – ou plutôt essayer d'appeler son père pour lui faire part de ses recommandations.

Adrien passa donc le reste de sa journée à l'infirmerie où il put se reposer de cette harassante aventure et se préparer mentalement pour sa confrontation avec sa Lady.

Elle était au courant. Elle savait qui il était. Qu'est-ce que ça allait changer à leur relation ? Allait-elle enfin lui révéler son identité ? La connaissait-il ?

D'après ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait l'air de bien le connaitre…

Et une image s'imposait à lui, mais il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire ! Parce que si c'était ça, c'est qu'il était le mec le plus aveugle de la Terre !

Il soupira une fois de plus.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que l'élue de son cœur était sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait le regard fuyant et semblait avoir pleuré.

 _\- Marinette ?_

Elle s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui

 _\- Chloé m'a dit que tu étais ici… Elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi par contre_

 _\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une égratignure_ rit _-_ il en lui montrant son coude

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Mais comment ça se fait ?! Normalement le pouvoir de Ladybug répare tous les dégâts, y compris les blessures !_

 _\- Peut-être parce que je me suis pris cette voiture tout seul comme un grand ? Ce n'est pas l'akumatisé qui m'a fait ça._

 _\- Peut-être…_

Marinette avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux et baissait la tête

 _\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir_

 _\- J'aurais dû te retrouver plus vite…_

 _\- C'est bon, c'est pas comme si tu étais une super héroïne capable de battre des super vilain._

 _\- Oui c'est sûr,_ dit-elle d'un air amer

 _\- Et puis Ladybug est arrivée pour me sauver…_

 _\- Mais trop tard quand même…_

 _\- Je vais bien Marinette. Je te jure que ce n'est qu'une égratignure et que tout va bien. Viens par-là_ Dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques instants avant que Marinette ne retourne en cours.

A la fin de la journée, elle n'était pas revenue le voir. Il rentra donc chez lui.

Quand le soleil fut couché, une ombre apparue sur son balcon et toqua à sa fenêtre. Il fit rentrer la coccinelle dans sa chambre.

 _\- Ma Lady._

 _\- Adrien._

 _\- Installe-toi. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non merci. Viens t'assoir aussi. C'est mieux pour ce qu'on a à se dire._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé ma Lady._

 _\- C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder cette photo._

 _\- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais, je suis content que tu sache qui je suis_

 _\- Et bien pas moi._

Cette phrase dite durement fit mal à Adrien. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle tenait absolument à leur identité secrète.

 _\- J'ai parlé avec maître Fu tout à l'heure_

 _\- Tu sais le joindre ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Alors, qu'a-t-il dit ?_

 _\- Il déplore que ça se soit passé de cette façon. Mais que le choix m'appartient de te révéler la mienne._

 _\- Et donc ?_

 _\- Donc je ne vais rien te dire._

 _\- Quoi ?!_

 _\- Je préfère que tu ne sache pas qui je suis._

 _\- Mais pourquoi ?!_

 _\- C'est… c'est plus simple à gérer._

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ! J'ai le droit de savoir !_

 _\- Non, je…_

 _\- Je commence à en avoir marre de ce culte du secret ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?_

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi ! Je te confierais ma vie !_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je sache que tu es Marinette !_

Ladybug arrêta de respirer.

 _\- Co…comment tu sais ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas idiot tu sais… Elle et toi vous vous ressemblez, ta réaction quand tu as su pour moi et ce que tu m'as dit à l'infirmerie… J'ai fini par recoller les morceaux._

 _\- Tu ne devais pas savoir, c'est une catastrophe…_

 _\- Mais pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu réagisses ainsi ?!_

 _\- MAIS PARCE QU'ON VA SE TUER ADRIEN !_

Ce coup d'éclat de Ladybug le calma. Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

 _\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on va se tuer ?_

 _\- Quand… quand on se bat contre les akumatisés, tu penses sans cesse à ma sécurité au détriment de la t-tienne. Alors même que je te repoussais, tu continuais toujours de prendre trop de risque. Si… si maintenant tu sais que tes sentiments sont réciproques, tu vas encore plus tenir à me sauver… et l'inverse est tout aussi vrai. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse de Chat Noir, sinon je l'aurais fait passer avant notre mission. Je ne peux pas tout assumer et je t'aime trop ! Je serais prête à y laisser ma vie aussi mais on ne peut pas si on veut arrêter le papillon._

Elle baissa la tête et se mit doucement à pleurer

 _\- Marinette,_ dit-il doucement. Il l'a força à le regarder de nouveau : _Marinette, regarde-moi._

De son pouce, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue.

 _\- Ne pleure pas ma Lady, ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas de raison de pleurer car tu es la plus courageuse et forte de toutes. On y arrivera tu verras._

D'un coup, elle se précipita dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot. Adrien la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pu, il voulait lui transmettre tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait. Marinette se détransforma. Il recula son visage pour regarder le sien

 _\- Je t'aime Marinette. Je t'aime et rien ni personne nous empêchera d'y arriver._

Il l'embrassa avant de la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer de tout son soûl.

¤ A suivre ¤

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Il ne reste plus qu'un petit épilogue et une histoire de photos sera terminée. Comme d'habitude, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si ça ne vous a pas plu d'ailleurs, à condition que ça soit constructif !


	9. Epilogue

Pour la dernière fois, la réponse à la review anonyme :

Guest : Contente d'avoir réussi à te surprendre et Ravie que tu aimes la façon dont je les ai fait réagir. En espérant que la fin te plaise tout autant.

* * *

 **ÉPILOGUE**

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. D'ici quelques jours, les élèves de troisième du collège Françoise Dupont, comme tous les autres, allaient passer leur Brevet des collèges.

C'était le dernier jour de classe avant les révisions et toute la classe profitait de ces derniers instants pour s'amuser et partager leurs passions. Ils avaient ramené divers jeux de société et avait même fait un loup-garou de thiercelieux. Ils en étaient maintenant à la dernière heure avant leur sortie et Mme Bustier attira leur attention.

 _\- S'il vous plait ! Par ici ! On regarde tous le tableau ! Voilà. Alors votre camarade Alya vous a préparé une petite surprise pour cette fin d'année. On t'écoute Alya._

 _\- Alors voilà. J'ai préparé un diaporama que je mettrais sur le site du collège. D'ailleurs il me faudrait votre signature sur ce papier pour une question de droit à l'image. Je vous fais passer la feuille en même temps. Sur ce, bon visionnage !_

Elle lança la vidéo et on entendait le titre Miraculous de Jagged Stone en même temps qu'apparaissait à l'écran le titre : « Une année en 3ème au collège Françoise Dupont – 2017/2018 »

Alya avait préparé une rétrospective ! Elle avait rassemblé des photos de tous les évènements marquant de cette année. Adrien sourit en se rendant compte à quel point sa princesse était présente ! En commençant par le concours de chapeau melon, en passant par la course entre Alix et Kim où elle avait fait la bannière, l'élection des déléguées, le court-métrage qu'ils avaient réalisé… Il était également heureux de voir à quel point il avait réussi à s'intégrer malgré les réticences de son père !

A chaque nouvelle photo, de nouveaux souvenir heureux, mais également des souvenirs des combats car étrangement, beaucoup de ces évènements avaient déclenché des attaques d'akuma et avait donc nécessité l'intervention de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Adrien, c'est de constater à quel point il avait été aveugle tout au long de cette année. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi ces camarades le charriaient et avait pris des paris sur leur dos. Les sentiments de Marinette était tellement évident ! Et les siens… eux aussi était assez flagrant ! Inconsciemment il était toujours près d'elle ! Ou alors Alya ne prenait des photos qu'à ces moments-là, il n'était pas sûr. Mais malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas quand il s'adressait aux autres filles de la classe.

Il se retourna vers Marinette et lui fit un tendre sourire qu'elle lui retourna accompagné d'un baiser soufflé de sa main.

Il était tellement heureux avec elle ! Même si leur mise en couple ainsi que la découverte de leur alter égo avaient été un peu difficile, ils avaient réussi à trouver un équilibre et arrivait à combattre les akuma aussi bien voir mieux qu'avant qu'ils ne connaissent leurs identités respectives. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et il était plus facile pour eux de se trouver des excuses pour s'éclipser.

Adrien se souvient encore du premier akumatisé qu'ils avaient combattu après leur mise en couple. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui, il avait toujours risqué sa vie pour sa Lady. C'était surtout pour elle que c'était plus compliqué. Heureusement, pris dans l'adrénaline du moment, elle avait réussi à se concentrer sur le combat et au final, ce fut l'une de leur intervention les plus courtes qu'ils aient eu à traiter. En plus, Adrien se souvient également de la manière dont ils avaient fêté ça. Ils s'étaient retrouvé sur le balcon de Marinette et avaient échangé l'un des baiser les plus passionnés qu'ils eurent la chance de se donner.

En tout cas, ça avait été une année riche en émotions et Adrien ne regrettait absolument pas son choix de s'inscrire au collège.

A la fin du diaporama, tous applaudirent le travail d'Alya.

 _\- Allez ! Tous au centre de la classe pour une dernière photo de groupe !_

Ils se placèrent derrière elle pour un selfie collectif. Adrien attrapa Marinette par la taille et la serra contre lui.

 _\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Dites « CHEEEEEEEEEZE » !_

C'est à ce moment qu'une peluche noire sortie de sa poche pour crier : _Où ça ?_

 **FIN**

* * *

Et Voilà ! C'était la fin d'une histoire de photos !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi, mis en favoris et surtout à ceux qui m'ont encouragé et commenté tout le long de cette saga de l'été. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire (même s'il est vrai que je me suis souvent pris la tête pour que ça soit une réussite logique et intéressante)

Maintenant que l'été touche à sa fin il est temps pour moi de me remettre au boulot et de préparer mes cours. Du coup, je ne sais pas si je vais réécrire de sitôt mais j'espère bien que l'inspiration sera au rendez-vous, et vous aussi du coup !

Encore Merci

Cmoa


End file.
